stuck six weeks in a house with HIM!
by Lynn-Capric
Summary: most of the guys from yugioh are locked in a house for six weeks with cameras filming their every movement *drools at the thought* yaoi warning and some cussing, i might add a lemon or two ^_~


I've wondered what would it be like if my YGO bishies got together in one house for six weeks, sounds interesting huh? Well here's my chance to see it, will you watch?   
  
(A TV appears and turns on: A man stands in front of a very large house and starts talking)  
  
Host: Hello, my name is Matthew, for the next six weeks the poor souls of Yugioh will be locked in this house but what they don't know is there is at least one camera in every room including bathrooms and bedrooms, yeah so this is a rip off of big brother who gives a shit *walks in the house and the cast is sitting around the room* but the craziness and torture *evil snickers* will start next episode, but don't look to sad you get to meet them now so you can compare how much they have suffered by the end.  
  
Yami: suffer?  
  
Bakura: *snickers*  
  
Matthew: You did not hear that, but know you may meet them all, we will start with Yami Yugi.  
  
(Screen changes to a close up of Yami Yugi)  
  
Yami: I don't see why I must do this every one should know of me *rolls his eyes* but if I must, I'm an ancient Egyptian that is usually trapped in a little puzzle but as all the other Yami's I have been able to make my own body.  
  
Matthew: (of over some where in the back) Yami, could you tell us some of your favorite things, or any relationships with the other cast members?  
  
Yami: I like the color blue, and the movie The Mummy…but where did you here that I had relations with other cast members *looks around* damn it was it Marik?  
  
Marik: *giggles*  
  
Yami: *runs off to choke Marik*  
  
Matthew: I didn't mean that way. *tries to pull them apart, none of this can been seen only heard*  
  
*Smashing sound*  
  
Yami: That was my hair!!!!  
  
Marik: *giggles and running can be heard*  
  
Matthew: *stands in the camera view* Ok on to the next *in a quiet voice* this might actually be worth it  
  
(close up of Ryou)  
  
Ryou: *watches something* what the hells going on?  
  
Matthew: Nothing, so would you tell us a bit about yourself?  
  
Ryou: Do I know you? Bakura told me never to talk to strangers unless they had money…  
  
Matthew: I don't want to know, but I'm the host, remember you where signed up to be on my show  
  
Ryou: Really, is that why I'm here? Bakura takes me to the strangest places.  
  
*screaming in the background*  
  
Marik: Fuck you ripped my paints, those things where custom made!!!!  
  
Yami: …sweet  
  
Ryou: *blushes and looks away*  
  
Bakura: SEXY BITCH *more screaming*  
  
Matthew: Well I think we will just have to come back to you later then…  
  
(close up on Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eye brow* don't tell me its my turn…  
  
Matthew: if you wouldn't mind  
  
Kaiba: I own my own company, I'm rich, I'm famous, there are no duelists better than me  
  
Mokuba: *cuts him off* but weren't you beaten by Yugi a few times?  
  
Kaiba: *pushes him out of the way* as I was saying…I'm the best person on the show, and I'm now engaged to the mutts sister, Serenity *winks* sorry girls *shows off his ring*  
  
*more screaming in the background*  
  
Matthew: Thank you, you seem to be the most normal so far.  
  
(close up on Joey)  
  
Joey: WHAT?!?!? You, my sis?!?!?! NO WAY!!!! *eyes flame*  
  
Matthew: calm down…  
  
Joey: *glares then looks at the camera and smiles* Am I on TV? *Dances* YEAH I'm on TV!!!  
  
Matthew: but you're on TV every day  
  
Joey: But it's a chance for me to get more fan girls!!! *Slaps his ass*  
  
Matthew: you, fan girls, I never thought it was possible…  
  
Joey: What are you trying to say?!?!?! Are you calling me a dog?!?!?!  
  
Matthew: This is going to be a fun show. I can't even get them to cooperate  
  
Joey: What did you just call me???  
  
Kaiba: *throws a dictionary at his head* look it up dumb ass  
  
Tristan: *comes into the camera view* aww let daddy kiss it and make it better *tries to kiss Joey head*  
  
Joey: *pushes him away* Get away you fag!!!  
  
Tristan: *runs off crying*  
  
Matthew: Has any one seen Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I'm right here!!!  
  
Matthew: Where?   
  
(Screen goes down to a close up of Yugi)  
  
Yugi: See down here  
  
Matthew: oh sorry kid your just too short  
  
Yugi: *pouts*  
  
Matthew: sorry *pats him on the head*  
  
Yugi: *blushes as Marik streaks with ripped pants across the screen, Yami runs after him*   
  
Yami: Get back here!!!  
  
Marik: Never Muahahaha  
  
Bakura: No get back to me!!!!  
  
*More screaming*  
  
Ryou: *grabs Yugi and leaves*  
  
(screen back to the full room, every one is running around, much broken glass)  
  
Matthew: All right only a few left…but I don't think those *glances around the room* can be interview right now, sadly *looks at mariks ripped pants and tries not to stare* So now join me in another part of this small estate, the pool, where we'll find our last contestants…  
  
(Camera guy follows as they walk through the house to the back patio)  
  
Matthew: Meet Mako and Duke, I'm not sure why their here but hey it adds to the fun.  
  
Duke: *asleep tanning naked* yeah…Zzzzzz…hot oil would be nice…Zzzzzz  
  
Mako: *jumps out of the pool and runs up to Matthew* There are no fish, how am I to eat, its a small sea of no fish!!!  
  
Matthew: That's what the cooks are for, and its called a swimming pool for recreation and exercise  
  
Mako: *looks very confused*  
  
Duke: *still asleep* that's right…Zzzzzz…. Take it off, Yami…Zzzzzz  
  
Mako: *looks even more confused*  
  
Matthew: *suspenseful voice* could that be a hint of what's going to happen?  
  
Mako: Damn it man how am I going to live?!?!?!  
  
Marik: *runs past and jumps into the pool wearing nothing*  
  
Yami: *Follows holding all of Marik's clothes*  
  
Bakura: *jumps in the pool wearing a Speedo*  
  
Matthew: Who the hell let him have one of those??? Not that I'm complaining…  
  
Joey: *walks out wearing one* I found them up stairs *shows it off* this is for my fan girls *moves his hips around*  
  
Matthew: *sweat drop* yes I'm sure…well tune in next time for the first week of the show, I will not be here then, luckily, but please come back *waves as Marik jumps out of the pool and starts running around trying to get away from Yami and Bakura*  
  
(The TV turns off and disappears)  
Well, that was interesting, I hoped you liked it, if so come back next time… 


End file.
